


Cuando los diques se rompen

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt, M/M, Season/Series 04, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: En el aire todavía flotan los últimos vestigios del portazo. Bobby se ha largado. Para comprar cena, ha dicho. Para beberse todos los bares de Pontiac, ha dicho. Un “hasta luego, chicos” que ha sonado casi convincente, como si no hubiera sido un movimiento calculado. Deliberado. Como si no hubiera sido la respuesta a la  necesidad de Dean.





	Cuando los diques se rompen

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Una chorradita MUY CORTA escrita para Wincest Infinito Porn Club (WIPC) del grupo de Facebook Wincest Infinito: https://www.facebook.com/groups/wincestinfinito/  
> ¡Sois todos bienvenidos a uniros!
> 
> Pongámonos en situación: primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada. Dean acaba de volver del infierno. Se han dado un abrazo, sí, pero son las primeras horas y la primera noche que pasan juntos. Una bomba de relojería, vamos xD

 

**CUANDO LOS DIQUES SE ROMPEN**

En el aire todavía flotan los últimos vestigios del portazo. Bobby se ha largado. Para comprar cena, ha dicho. Para beberse todos los bares de Pontiac, ha dicho. Un “hasta luego, chicos” que ha sonado casi convincente, como si no hubiera sido un movimiento calculado. Deliberado. Como si no hubiera sido la respuesta a la  necesidad de Dean. De su hermano. De Sam, que le mira fijamente  desde la cama con expresión salvaje y asustada. Sam no se mueve. Dean tampoco. El tic tac del reloj es lo único que se oye en la habitación. La ausencia de Bobby pesa entre ellos y Dean se ve obligado a apoyarse contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Están solos, latiendo juntos en esos diez metros cuadrados. Después de cuarenta años en el infierno. Después de cuarenta años gritando su nombre. Allí están  de nuevo, frente a frente. Mil cosas por decir y ninguna excusa para no decirlas.

Sam.

Sam.

Aprieta los puños y después los abre. Se muerde los labios. No sabe qué hacer con las manos, con su cuerpo. Le estorban sus propios pensamientos y  hace calor. Muchísimo calor. Siente una presión que le sube por la garganta, una mezcla oscura que encuentra su réplica en los ojos de Sam. Opacos, fieros, sombríos. Hay algo en ellos, en él, que nunca había visto. Un dolor profundo que le ha dejado huellas invisibles en la piel. Podría preguntarle, pero Dean no quiere saber qué ha pasado en su ausencia. No quiere preguntar, porque en esta ocasión no tiene ninguna palabra de consuelo que ofrecer. Los recuerdos de Alastair centellean detrás de sus retinas y no puede soportarlo. Esto, el silencio, la distancia. Da un paso hacia delante. Y su hermano  se levanta de la cama como si hubiera estado esperando ese movimiento. Un momento de duda y lo demás es pura inercia. Se encuentran en algún punto intermedio de esa moqueta verde y desgarrada. Despedazada. Y esta vez no es un abrazo, es una colisión de dos tempestades llenas de nubes oscuras. Nota el pelo de Sam en la cara, su respiración agitada, las manos que se hunden en su carne, que buscan debajo de la ropa un lugar donde agarrarse.

Después sus labios. Sus labios. Su lengua, el sabor de su boca.

La habitación se tambalea mientras empuja a Sam hacia la cama. Con los ojos cerrados y los dedos clavados en las caderas de su hermano. Necesita recordar cómo era, necesita sentir a Sam para olvidar por un momento ese abismo que hay dentro de él. De los dos. Caen sobre el colchón, desnudándose a trompicones, bebiéndose los jadeos de su hermano. Se coloca encima de Sam y siente su erección a través de los calzoncillos. Se frota contra él con ferocidad, con desesperación, casi haciéndose daño. Con las manos aferradas a las sábanas para  sujetarse. Sam gime junto a su oído, se retuerce con él, hasta que se quita los calzoncillos y se da la vuelta sobre la cama. La excitación le arde en la piel. Arrastra a Sam hasta colocar su culo al borde la cama y empuja. Entra en un solo movimiento y la sensación que le embarga es tan brutal que se desploma sobre la espalda de Sam. Apenas puede sostenerse. Empuja una vez más, y otra, y otra, mientras Sam gruñe entre dientes con los brazos totalmente estirados sobre la cama. Mientras Sam llena otra vez esos recovecos vacíos que había en su pecho. Lo agarra de los hombros y se hunde en él más fuerte, más rápido, como siempre le ha gustado a Sam,  hasta alcanzar ese punto rígido e inminente que palpita en su polla. Su hermano se tensa debajo de él con los primeros síntomas de su orgasmo y murmura un  Dean asfixiado, necesitado. Dean no lo hace esperar. Un último empujón y siente el torrente que le arranca la vida con un gemido inarticulado. Destellos afilados y el mundo derrumbándose a su alrededor. Una pequeña muerte, un segundo en blanco.

Y joder, vender su alma, el infierno... Todo ha valido la pena por salvar a su hermano. Por tenerlo entre sus brazos. 


End file.
